A Lovely Night To Apologize
by Serpico1986
Summary: A father apologize to his family, of the mistake he had made those last days


**Hello, here's another story on Rent, i hope you like...**

 **Here's the thing, i should apologize, since I've been reading a lot of fanfics, i ended up writing the characters more like they are pictured on fanfics, rather their movie/play version, so i apologize if the RENT characters are a bit ooc.**

 **I hope you like this story**

* * *

 **A** **LOVELY** **NIGHT** **TO** **APOLOGIZE**

When he entered his bedroom, Roger couldn't help but smile at the small sounds that came from his bed. He knew they belonged to his two one month old daughters and judging by the sound they were curiously looking for someone. Roger heard the shower going from the bathroom and knew that his wife, Julie, was inside.

After carefully approaching the bed, Roger slowly dropped to his knees and gently patted the mattress until two pairs of twos touched his fingers. He smiled more and carefully slid onto the bed placing each of his two girls on each side and draping a blanket over the three of them. He knew Julie had placed his two kids on the bed during the cold December months as a way to stay warmer then in their crib.

His fingers danced over his girls face as he tried to see which girl was which. He knew that his daughter Madline had a a lot of hair that was always sticking up at odd angles while Sophie only had a small tuff of hair that always had a small bow tied into it.

"Daddy's home my lovlies." He cooed smiling as his girls began to nuzzle in closer around him. "Sorry for the way Daddy had been acting for the last little while. Daddy had a lot on his mind, and he shouldn't have taken it out on your mommy or you." He carefully traced his fingers around each of his girls faces and smiled sadly. Even when something great happened in his life he ended up hurting the ones he loves most.

It seemed like a lifetime but in reality he had received word that his daughter, Sophie was HIV Positive. His world seemed to crumble as he was told the news. Julie however, though heartbroken that one of her daughters was sick, told Roger she would still love both of them equally and that he was not to blame for it. Roger wasn't sure she was right. He hurt his family. He had brought a curse to his daughter's life. He had left Julie for a few days and stayed with Mark and Tom who convinced him to return back to his family. Roger did but whenever he was given Sophie to hold while Julie took care of their daughter Madeline, he would feel guilty. He could already feel the disease making Sophie weaker then her sister. When Franny would then take Sophie away Roger would panic that he would never hold is daughter again, and he couldn't take it and had left for another couple of days to calm down.

Roger smiled as he felt his daughters next to him and still felt the twinge of guilt as Madline's bigger frame wiggled next to him. Sophie, though smaller, still was moving like a normal baby and he gently stroked their faces closing his blind eyes to try and picture the beauty of them. When he opened his eyes he smiled down at his daughters. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," he sang softly towards Sophie who judging by the sleepy sounds was sucking on her hand or fingers. "But I want you to know that I will always love you. Both of you. As long as I'm around."

From the bathroom, Julie turn off the water and keep listening to her husband talking to their daughters, how loving he sounds. She smiled as she put her pajamas, then she opened the door, careful enough to not make much sound and interrupt the moment and lean on the door frame, to watch her husband singing to the girls.

That was beautiful sweetie." Julie said from the doorway. Roger smiled and looked in the direction of his wife's voice. Her voice didn't have a single ounce of anger in it. He heard the soft steps of her bare feet as she walked towards the bed. He felt her weight next to him and gently picked up Sophie who whimpered slightly as she was comfortable next to her father. "I think you should publish that song."

"I'm not sure." Roger said picking up Madeline who whimpered for a moment of being moved. "I don't feel like it would go anywhere."

"No, I believe it would." Julie said gently kissing Roger on the cheek. "You'll see, things will work out for us. Don't worry."

"Hum, how you can know this, baby?" He said, rubbing his eyes

"Just a guess!" Julie assured him, taking his hands "okay, now, i have to change them, before we go to sleep. You took your AZT?" she asked

" Yes, when i got home. Want me to help change? "

"I manage" Julie smiled and kiss him "you're such a doting father" she said and to tell the truth, Roger tried to help as much as possible, within his capacities.

"I hope so, Franny. Ok, i will brush my teeth and be back in a few" he said placing Madeline back in her place in the bed and waking toward the bathroom.

Five minutes later, both mother and father were lying in bed, holding their two little girls between them, to keep them warm, when Julie reach out and touched Roger's face

"I love you, you know that? I wouldn't chose anyone else in the world" she said, kissing his hand.

"I love you too baby, thanks so much for you and the girls" Roger smiled as they slept hand in hand, protecting their precious children, with all they have.

 **END**


End file.
